Dis
by Hlo
Summary: Dis, je pars en vacances, ça te dérange ?


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie, ça se saurait)**

**Genre : UA/ OS/ et heu… **

**Couple :A vous de voir **

**Note :**

Un petit OS venu des limbes de mon esprit en perdition.  
Juste un petit plaisir personnel.

**Bonne lecture**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**Dis…**

**-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

- Dis, je pense partir en France voir mes potes, ça te dérange ?

-

Crispation de ses muscles contre mon dos.

Crispation de ses mains contre mon ventre.

-

- C'est juste que tu vas être en examen, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, et j'ai cinq jours de congé au boulot, alors je me disais que…

-

Plus un mouvement.

Pas besoin de me retourner face à lui dans le lit.

Je le sais, j'ai sa concentration.

Soupir.

De ma part.

-

- Je suis le seul qui n'ai pas cours, je vais tourner en rond tout seul, surtout que tu n'auras pas une minute d'attention à m'accorder.

-

Il n'a jamais été un grand bavard mais là, il atteint des sommets.

Il pourrait réagir quand même.

-

- Alors, ça te dérange ? Si tu dis « _oui_ », je n'y vais pas, je te le promets.

- Tu me parles d'aller chez le meilleur ami de ton ex avec qui tu es resté deux ans ?

-

Je sens mes muscles se relaxer contre les siens toujours tendus.

Je n'avais même pas pris conscience de les avoir crisper, pourtant mon corps trahissait mon attente.

Une attente insidieuse mêlée à un stress réel concernant sa réponse.

Tel que je l'attendais le petit commentaire : clair, net, précis, mélangé à un soupçon d'énervement.

La réponse de l'homme jaloux qui essaie de le cacher.

-

- Oui, c'est lui. Mais je t'assure il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

- Si tu ne vois pas ton ex je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de partir.

-

C'est comme ça que deux semaines plus tard je me suis retrouvé dans le Thalys direction Paris pour qu'on me choppe avant de partir vers Rouen.

J'ai accepté ses conditions, comprenant très bien sa tension, tout en me maudissant de lui mentir. Impossible de ne pas voir mon ex. Je l'avais demandé à mon pote, il m'avait répondu qu'il s'arrangerait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer sa porte à son meilleur ami s'il venait à l'improviste.

Je lui assurais que ce ne serait pas un problème, et m'assurais à moi-même que je ne ferais rien si par le plus grand des hasards je le voyais.

-

Ensuite, j'en ai parlé à ma patronne.

Cette chienne m'a fait limite une crise lorsque je lui ai fait part de mon départ.

J'ai tenu bon, ce congé était inscrit dans mon horaire et si elle n'était pas contente, c'était le même prix. Que je reste à Bruxelles ou que je me retrouve en Normandie, même combat, je ne serais pas au magasin.

Intérieurement, je l'ai comprise. J'avais été engagé pour palier à la grossesse difficile d'une collègue qui ne travaillait plus qu'à mi-temps. Si elle avait un problème, ils devraient s'arranger sans moi.

Qu'importe, toutes des salopes dans cette boite.

-

Je suis parti avec du baume au cœur de les revoir ces Français qui m'avaient tant manqué, et avec un tiraillement de culpabilité.

Il était impossible que je ne le revoie pas.

_Lui_.

Mon premier amour.

Celui dont le regard me m'avait fait fondre.

Celui à qui j'avais donné ma virginité.

-

Pas que cela représente véritablement quelque chose pour moi, non.

Il n'avait été au départ qu'un amour de vacance devant qui j'avais écarté les jambes un soir d'été, tellement j'en avais marre d'être toujours puceau.

A quatorze ans, on est con.

-

Je me rappellerai la scène toute ma vie.

Lui, assis à l'entrée de la tente pour fumer sa clope.

Moi, regardant sa silhouette se découper au clair de lune.

_Si, si_, véridique, je n'invente rien.

Mon petit esprit se faisant la profonde réflexion que jamais je ne serai plus proche du romantisme honni, donc autant en profiter.

On rampe à travers la tente, on vient se coller à son dos, on fait la ventouse à son cou, et on murmure un truc absolument sensible histoire de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance « _J'ai envie que tu me la mettes. Tu viens ? _».

On avait déjà parlé de notre inexpérience la plus complète. Donc aucune possibilité de juger l'autre, c'est ce qui m'avait exalté sur le moment.

Pourtant j'aurais cru qu'il prendrait son temps.

Hé bien _non_.

Jamais vu quelqu'un écraser sa clope aussi vite, enlever ses godasses pour ne pas ramener de sable à l'intérieur, fermer la tirette de l'ouverture et se jeter sur moi.

Préliminaires ? Connaît à peine le sens du mot, on s'en bat les couilles.

Le lendemain, après avoir pleurer pour la forme, je m'en étais retourné dans mon plat pays.

-

J'avais été le premier étonné à la réception de sa lettre une semaine plus tard, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Pas que le fait de se retrouver de chaque côté d'une frontière me fasse peur, mais la distance, je n'y croyais pas.

Comment peut-on s'aimer sans se voir ?

Sans se construire des souvenirs communs ?

Sans vivre au jour le jour dans les petits moments d'énervement, dans les défauts ?

Sans connaître réellement l'autre ?

Car, en vacances, tout est rose, tout le monde est détendu, tout va bien.

Ce n'est pas la vraie vie.

Ceux qui y arrivent, je ne les comprends pas.

-

Pendant près de deux ans de lettres enflammées, de coups de téléphone dégoulinants de guimauve, de vacances communes, j'y ai cru.

A seize ans, on est toujours aussi con.

-

Il en a eu marre.

Faut dire que deux puceaux ensembles pour une première fois, c'est loin de faire des étincelles. On en sort déçu : « _tout ça pour ça ? _».

J'exècre le romantisme de « _on va apprendre ensemble, c'est bôôôô… _».

A d'autres.

On se souviendra toujours de la première fois, c'est vrai.

De la douleur aussi.

-

Je l'avais donc forcé à s'en tenir aux embrassades frustrantes pour lui, merveilleuses pour moi.

Le degrés de plaisir est une donnée tout à fait personnelle qui dépend de l'expérience. Nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il m'avait donc gentiment plaqué après s'être trouvé quelqu'un plus près de chez lui, qui acceptait la totale pour ses beaux yeux.

Pour le reste aussi, il était loin d'être petit et gringalet à tout niveau.

-

J'allais le revoir, je le savais, j'en avais peur.

J'avais évolué, c'était inévitable, semblable et différent de celui qu'il avait connu.

Mon homme et d'autres avant lui m'avaient tellement bien fait grimper aux rideaux que j'en étais devenu nymphomane. Ça se dit pour un homme ? Bof, on s'en fout, on a compris l'idée générale.

Pourquoi craquerais-je ?

Pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Bientôt trois ans que je suis casé et la routine qui rassure.

-

C'est en revenant vers Bruxelles à la fin de mes vacances que je réalisais que cette routine était plus que brisée.

Mon ex, toujours aussi charismatique, m'avait tourné la tête.

Cinq jours de rêves et de cul.

-

La réalité n'en est que plus difficile à accepter, je ne suis plus en congé.

Maintenant, j'allais pouvoir appelé l'homme qui m'attendait, mon « _régulier _».

Cet homme que j'aimais, n'était plus unique.

Même si l'amour unique est une utopie pour les midinettes en mal de sensations fortes, je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je sauterais le pas.

Mais est-ce vraiment ma faute ?

Y avait-il vraiment un fautif ?

Je ne sais pas.

-

Comment un homme normalement constitué peut tenir le coup devant la bombe qu'était devenu mon ex ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

-

J'ai tenté de toutes mes forces de résister à ses avances. Je l'assure.

J'ai tenu l'après-midi de mon arrivée face à son regard qui me déshabillait, à son très léger sourire appréciateur, à son ton rauque qui me faisait frissonner.

Et lorsqu'il m'a proposé de me montrer son appartement, je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. Et j'ai joué au con qui ne voit rien, l'œil innocent et la bouche en cœur.

La candeur même, tout le monde y croit.

La prédateur y a cru aussi, bin oui.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas fallu deux secondes dans son espace, le temps de faire un tour du propriétaire ultra-rapide, pour que ses mains s'abattent possessivement sur mes hanches et sa bouche sur mon cou.

-

_Si, si,_ j'ai résisté.

Le « _non_ » se transformant en gémissement en est la preuve irréfutable.

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule pour mieux le repousser et non pas pour lui donner une meilleure approche du creux de ma clavicule.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes pour mieux les repousser et non pas pour lui demander de les croiser sur mon ventre.

Il l'a évidemment compris et en a tenu compte en me déshabillant.

On se plaint que les hommes ne fassent aucune distinction entre le « _non_ » et le « _oui_ », encore faut-il que ce « _non_ » en soit un véritable.

-

Comment un homme normalement constitué peut tenir face au vocabulaire cochon, promettant monts et merveilles, susurré à une oreille plus que convaincue ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

-

J'ai envoyé bouler ma lointaine conscience, la voix encore plus lointaine de mon homme me demandant de ne pas voir mon ex, son ton légèrement effrayé de ce qui pouvait arriver, de ce qui arriva.

J'ai envoyé balader ma lointaine conscience, la voix encore plus lointaine de mon ex m'expliquant qu'il avait un mec qui ne savait même pas que je venais, un mec d'après lui extrêmement collant et jaloux qui lui pompait son oxygène, dont il avait plus qu'assez.

Alors qu'il me déshabillait, je me fis la remarque que j'aimerais le rencontrer, voir mon rival dans son cœur, mon rival pour son cul.

Masochisme ?

Non, fierté.

J'avais gagné sans livrer bataille.

Qui pouvait se targuer d'une telle réussite ?

-

Puis je n'y ai plus pensé.

Mon corps, mon plaisir me persuadaient que je l'aimais encore, que je ne cherchais pas à briser une routine, que je ne faisais pas que quérir une place suite à mon échec à l'université.

Quel est le rapport ?

A première vue, aucun.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une association d'idées.

-

Les yeux mi-clos, j'aimais deviner son regard me dévorer.

Le souffle erratique, j'aimais sentir sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement contre la mienne.

Des paroles de plaisir, de désir, s'échappant de mes lèvres, j'aimais son silence qui me complaisait dans mon envie d'être le seul, de le faire craquer, gémir, supplier.

Je me sentais bien contre lui.

-

Il faut croire que mon idéal masculin est représenté par le grand taciturne un peu mystérieux dans son silence.

Le silence pour sujet de recherche.

Le silence pour extrapoler.

Les silences qui sont toujours différents.

-

Car si le sien me faisait trouver ma place, me faisait devenir quelqu'un, il n'en était pas de même pour celui de mon copain.

Un autre style de silence.

Qui m'avait tant plu au départ alors qu'il buvait les paroles qui cachaient ma gène d'un premier rendez-vous.

Qui m'avait fait l'effet d'un défi.

Qui finalement me rabaissait face à mon échec de le faire parler.

-

Presque trois ans que je cherchais la faille.

Presque trois ans que je ne l'avais pas trouvée.

J'avais fini par abandonner.

-

Les vacances donnent un second souffle.

Le silence de l'un me donnait la force de me replonger dans mon étude de l'autre.

-

Bruxelles m'attendait.

Il m'attendait.

J'arriverais à l'y retrouver.

-

Mon inconscience donnait une seconde chance à mon couple.

Parfois cela fait du bien de mettre la réflexion entre parenthèses, de faire taire les remords pour vivre, tout simplement.

-

Je le vis, je lui sautais dessus, nous terminâmes au lit.

La digression de mes vacances tournée, je ne voyais plus que lui, lui, et encore _lui_.

Son silence se fit doux, tendre, comme son sourire.

Je retrouvais une place que je n'avais pas connaissance d'avoir perdue avant de partir à plus de 600 bornes.

-

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que je déchantais.

-

Les congés d'été avaient débuté, nous n'avions pas fêté nos trois ans. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, la présence de l'autre nous suffisait.

Et puis.

Dimanche.

Deuxième semaine de juillet.

La nuit.

Un oreiller partagé par deux têtes.

Deux corps en cuillère.

Dans un lit à deux places.

-

- Dis, mardi, je pars en Suisse.

-

Crispation de _mes_ muscles contre son ventre.

Crispation de _mes_ mains contre les siennes.

-

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir mon ex.

-

Je le sentais en attente de ma réponse, de mon assentiment.

Je le sentais à travers son souffle contre ma nuque.

A travers le ton, faussement neutre, qu'il avait employé.

A travers son corps tendu contre le mien alors qu'il me serrait plus fort entre ses bras.

-

- Celui avec qui tu es resté deux ans ?

- Oui.

-

Pour lui, ce ne fut pas un amour de vacances, mais un amour de séjour linguistique. Ils avaient appris l'anglais ensemble.

Il m'en avait parlé. Un garçon torturé, au complexe d'infériorité marqué, avec une recherche de reconnaissance illimité suite à une enfance catastrophique.

Celui qu'il avait voulu changer, aider.

Celui qu'il avait attendu de plaquer.

Son premier amour.

Son premier coup aussi.

L'histoire n'est que répétition.

-

- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de ses nouvelles.

- J'en ai eu.

- Quand ?

- La semaine dernière.

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Bien.

-

Je me consumais de jalousie et je ne pouvais rien dire.

Il partait cinq jours et je ne pouvais rien dire.

-

Le lundi se passa comme un songe alors que je me décarcassais pour me montrer sous mon meilleur jours.

Pour assurer mes arrières.

Pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

-

Ce fut durant la dernière nuit que je craquais, juste après lui avoir demandé de me faire l'amour. Alors que nous avions retrouvé notre place l'un contre l'autre, moi lui tournant le dos, comme d'habitude.

La discussion a toujours l'air plus facile lorsque l'on ne se montre pas.

Ce n'est qu'une impression.

-

- Tu m'avais fait promettre de ne pas voir mon ex, j'ai suivi ta demande.

-

Le silence accompagna mon mensonge.

Je m'y attendais, je continuais les hostilités.

-

- Comment peux-tu me faire ce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse ?

- Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, ça fait plus de quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que je peux t'avoir dans mes bras ?

- J'étais dans le même cas, je ne l'ai quand même pas vu parce que tu me l'avais demandé.

-

Tension.

Stress.

Larmes au coins des yeux.

Voix qui ne tremble pas.

-

- Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux…

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le demandes ? Alors que tu pars dans moins de cinq heures ? Je me vois bien réveiller mes parents à une heure du mat' pour leur gratter de la tune histoire de partir avec toi en Suisse, chez ton ex !

-

Colère.

Cela fait du bien.

-

- Je suis désolé. Je te téléphonerai tous les jours pour te raconter.

- T'as intérêt.

-

Je n'ai plus rien dit.

Il m'a fait l'amour.

Nous n'avons pas dormi.

-

Je me suis levé à six heures pour l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte.

J'ai été intenable toute la semaine.

Il a tenu sa promesse.

Il est revenu encore plus amoureux.

-

Les retrouvailles ont été mythiques, exacerbées par la peur que nous nous étions transmise en un mois d'intervalle. Il ne faut pas grand chose pour retrouver la passion.

Je l'ai plaqué trois mois plus tard lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il n'était parti que pour me punir de mes vacances en France.

Sa mauvaise foi m'a fait mal.

Ma mauvaise conscience m'a fait mal.

Je n'ai rien avoué.

-

Nous nous sommes remis ensemble lorsqu'il est revenu la queue entre les jambes donnant des excuses à sa bêtise.

Je lui ai pardonné.

Je n'ai rien avoué.

-

De temps en temps, je me fais la réflexion qu'il a très bien pu couché avec son ex, là-bas, en Suisse, et que je ne le saurai jamais.

De temps en temps, je me fais la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je lui demande, que je sois sûr et que je lui dise pour le mien, d'ex.

De temps en temps, je me fais la réflexion qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop en savoir, c'est moins douloureux.

-

_ Alors je me tais et je l'aime._

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

** Ecris sur deux jours (29 et 30 septembre), entre mes cours.  
**

** A vous de jouer au « Who is who ? » (qui est qui).  
J'ai tenté de rester la plus neutre possible pour que chacun puisse se réapproprier l'histoire, mais je suis curieuse de connaître votre vision des différents personnages.  
Faites-moi part de votre réflexion.  
**

** A bientôt  
**

** HLO**


End file.
